


Me Too

by MichaelaLoell



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelaLoell/pseuds/MichaelaLoell
Summary: The battle is over, the war is won, and during a quiet moment Taako replies to something Kravitz had said earlier.





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A HEADACHE AND AM SICK BUT I ALSO HAVE TOO MANY EMOTIONS OVER THE FINALE TO NOT JUST WRITE THIS OUT AS SOON AS I FUCKING CAN SO HERE WE GOOOO

It's after the apocalypse, and everything is finally calm.  Or, as calm as things can get right after the literal  _ fucking apocalypse. _  The world is in this weird state, where the dust has settled, the survivors have collected, and it's still sinking in to everyone that they  _ won _ , the threat is  _ over _ , so now what?  What's your next course of action  after you just fought with everything you have for your life?   Maybe calm isn't the right word for it.  Quiet probably fits better.

It's in this moment of quiet that we find Taako and Kravitz, reunited after the final battle.  Legion has been put back in its place in the stockade, Barry and Lup have struck their deal and gotten their bounties cleared, and now they finally have time to just be together, alone and away from everyone else for the first time in what feels like forever.  They're laying in Taako's bed on the moon base, completely intertwined and just drinking in each other's presence, basking in the fact that they're here, they're both here, they won, the world is saved, and they both survived.   
It's in this moment, laying there, breathing in the scent of Kravitz as he lays his face against his chest that Taako breaks the silence, muttering out a quiet "Me too,” muffled by the fabric of Kravitz’s shirt.

"Hm?"  Kravitz asks, shifting so that he can look down at Taako.  "What was that?"

Taako returns the gaze, then breaks it by looking off to the side at nothing.  "I- I said 'me too.'"  He takes a deep breath before continuing to explain.  "During the whole apocalypse thing, while we were fighting for our lives down there, you um, you said 'I love you,' and I didn't really say it back in the moment.  But I - I just wanted you to know that yeah, back atcha."  He looks back up at Kravitz carefully, almost bashfully, as if he were afraid that his awkward confession would be taken the wrong way, or that maybe it was the wrong thing to say - that maybe what Kravitz had said was just said in the heat of the moment, and that he hadn't really meant it.  That maybe somehow saying it out loud would break some sort of spell and now Kravitz wouldn't want him anymore.

But when his eyes meet Kravitz's again he doesn't find annoyance, or disdain or even disgust.  He just finds a look a pure love.  Kravitz leans down and kisses Taako on the forehead, just like he did down on the ground on that sapphire disk, and he says, "I'm very glad to hear that, Taako, thank you for sharing that with me."

Taako pauses for a moment, sighing contentedly and drinking the moment in, before declaring, "No, fuck that, that was a shitty confession, I can do better!" and sitting up abruptly, detangling his limbs from Kravitz's.  Kravitz simply laughs and sits up with him, smiling wide like a kid on Candlenights.  Taako situates himself so that he's sitting in front of Kravitz, face to face, knees touching knees.  He reaches forward and takes Kravitz's face in his hands, which Kravitz responds to by leaning in to the touch.

"Krav, you're fucking amazing.  You're super strong and compassionate, and you help keep me grounded in a way that not many people are able to do.  Thank Gods you were bested by three idiots in a crystal-coated lab last Candlenights, because otherwise I never would've had the opportunity to say this - I love you Kravitz.  I love you, and now we're even on the mushy confession front!"  Taako's laughing by the very end, and Kravitz is too, pulling Taako in for a kiss.  It's a little moment of pure happiness, and it carries a promise with it.  A promise of more moments like it to come, and at that moment the world really does feel calm.

**Author's Note:**

> So show of hands who else needs an entire week to just lay down and process that final episode?
> 
> I've had the idea for this oneshot in my head since last episode but I wanted to wait until the finale to write it just in case canon obliterated it.
> 
> Also in case any of you follow me on Tumblr and have seen me talking about it - yes, the coffee shop au is getting done, I'm just busy and also working my way through a difficult scene right now, but otherwise the whole thing is outlined out, and it shouldn't take longer than two weeks max to be out.


End file.
